Reba and Brian: Together Again
by sheenawv
Summary: Reba and Brian were a great couple, until she said "I love you" and didn't mean it. He leaves, and she moves on. But, what if he came back into the picture?
1. Hello Again

_"You just tried to get me to go out on a date with your ex-husband," Brian stated._

_Reba musters up the courage to tell him she didn't love him. "Okay Brian, look. I'm gonna be honest with you. I just didn't feel comfortable about what we said earlier. And I know that it's Valentine's Day and that we're under a lot of pressure to say what we said and that… You probably didn't mean it because I didn't mean it either."_

_"Of course I meant it."_

_"Well I'm sorry because I didn't. I mean… You said it first, what was I supposed to say?"_

_"How about thank you?"_

_"I had that!"_

_Brian sighs, gets off the couch and walks toward the door. "Reba, you shouldn't have said it unless you felt the same way."_

_"I know, but in my own defense I only said it once, after that it was excuse me and out!"_

_Brian turns towards the door, "Well, excuse me."_

_"Oh Brian, I don't want you to leave all upset."_

_"Okay, I'll leave happy." Then he turns the doorknob and walks away._

_ (Reba S02E16)_

**Four Years Later**

"What's on the shopping list today?" Reba mumbles to herself while walking through the dairy section in the grocery store. "Eggs, Milk, Bread… Cheetos? I knew I shouldn't have let Jake write out the grocery list for me!" Reba picks up the milk and eggs, and checks them off her grocery list. "Now to get the bread." Reba turns the corner blindly, and rams right into another person's cart, causing a couple cans of beans to fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry; let me help you with that!"

"Oh that's okay, thanks."

Reba finally looks up at him, and instantly recognizes him. "Oh my gosh, Brian!"

"Reba! Hey!" Brian gives her a huge hug. "Wow, I haven't seen you in forever, you look great!"

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself! How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. I'm finally out of the commercial business, now I film documentaries full-time."

"Oh wow, congratulations!"

"Thanks! How have you been?"

"Really good! Van and Cheyenne moved out and are expecting another baby, Kyra's in a band, and Jake is doing really well in school."

"Do you still work as a writer?" Brian asks sarcastically.

Reba smacks him on the arm. "Ha… Ha… No. I'm a realtor now, and am partners with Van." Reba reaches into her purse and grabs a business card, "Here's one of my handy business cards if you're ever interested."

"I'll be sure to consider you if I ever move."

They both stand there for a second, just smiling, remembering the good times. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, take care." Reba states as she starts to walk away.

"Wait! Can I see you again sometime?" Brian quickly asks.

Reba hesitates, thinking he wouldn't be interested in her anymore. "I'm free on Friday, if that works?"

"Friday's fine, what time?"

"How about somewhere around eight?"

"Eight is fine; I'll look forward to seeing you!"

"You too, see you then!"

"See you!"

Thoughts were running through her head at a million miles an hour. "_Wow, he hasn't changed a bit! He still looks as handsome as ever! I can't believe he's still interested in me! What will I wear?" _She thought to herself as she picked up a loaf of bread and dropped it into the shopping cart.


	2. Finally!

"Where is he?!" She mutters to herself while she paces back and forth. "I got all dressed up in my best clothes, he could at least have the decency to call and cancel!"

"Mom, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here in no time." Kyra states as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Uh-huh… And just how do know that?"

Kyra stops half-way up the staircase, "Don't you remember how he was when you used to date him? He would make sure you knew he would call, was almost always on time… Him being five minutes late doesn't mean he's not going to come, he probably just got held up in traffic." She continues on up the stairs and turns the corner as she reaches the hallway.

"Mrs. Know-It-All." Reba mutters. "Oh! Don't you remember how he used to be so amazing and was always on time? Him being five minutes late doesn't mean he's not gonna come." She mocks under her breath.

She hears a knock at the door. "Finally!" She exclaims as she walks towards the door.

"Hi Reba… Wow!" He looks at her in admiration, "You look amazing!"

Her grief melts away and she smiles, "Thanks, you're looking pretty nice tonight yourself!"

"I did my best!" Brian says as they giggle together like two school kids.

"To be honest, I wasn't even sure you'd come tonight."

"Oh, don't I always come? Besides, I would've called and canceled if I wasn't coming."

"I know, I just haven't been on a date in a while and I'm nervous."

"Don't worry; I'm just as nervous as you are!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No really, try me?"

"Okay, why were you late?"

"I was on my way here and started to get nervous, so I pulled over at a gas station to get some fresh air and to gather myself. You know, I haven't been on a date for a while either…"

"Well, you must have pulled yourself together pretty darn good because you sure seem more collected than me!" Reba and Brian laugh.

"Well, shall we go?"

"I guess we shall." Reba replies, as they head out to the car.

Reba reaches for the car door. "No, let me." Brian states as he opens the door for her.

"Thank you." Reba says as she sits onto the leather seat and proceeds to put her seat-belt on.

Brian enters the driver's side of the car and turns on the engine.

"So, where are we going?" Reba asks.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I think you'll like where we're going." Brian then proceeds to drive out of the driveway.


	3. Dinner Date

"Here we are." Brian states as he drives up to the restaurant and looks for a parking spot.

"Oh my gosh!" Reba says, amazed.

"I thought you'd like it." Brian says as he parks the car.

"This is the place that we had our very first date at; I haven't been here in years!" Reba states with a tone of excitement.

"Neither have I, so I thought this would be the perfect place."

"This is great." Reba states. They sit in the car silently for a few seconds, Reba looking towards the restaurant in awe, and Brian looking at how gorgeous she is.

Brian breaks the silence, "You know, you really do look incredible tonight."

Reba smiles, "You are so sweet!" Reba motions to open the car door.

"Wait, stay here." Brian proceeds to exit the vehicle, walk around to the passenger side and open the door for her. Reba thanks him, and they head inside hand in hand.

"Hello," the waitress greets.

"Hello, table for two please." Brian states. Reba looks around, noticing how the restaurant has changed.

"Right this way, sir." Brian and Reba follow the waitress to the table for two in the corner of the restaurant.

"I hope this is satisfactory." The waitress says.

"This is fine, thank you." Brian says as they sit down.

"You're very welcome, Jeff will be right with you shortly." Brian nods, and the waitress walks away.

"Wow, this place has changed. It looks really nice, I think I like these warm brown tones better." Reba says, continuing to examine the room.

"Me too, the lighting makes you look wonderful!"

Reba smiles, "And you saying that makes you look as handsome as ever." Reba and Brian giggle.

A young waiter approaches the table with a yellow notepad and pen, "Hello, I'm Jeff. Would you two like to order your drinks now?"

"Yes, we'll both have the white wine.

"Yes sir. I'll have your drinks ready shortly."

"Thank you," Brian states as the waiter leaves for the kitchen.

"Just like our first date, I can't believe you remembered."

"I always pay attention to the people I'm fond of." Reba smiles. Reba never remembered Brock paying attention to detail like Brian did, and if he did he never showed it. Maybe this was a sign that they are right for each other.

Reba is snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the glasses hitting the table. "Here's your drinks, I hope you enjoy them."

"We will; thank you." Brian states as the waiter walks away.

Reba takes a sip of her wine. "Mmm, they always had good wine here." Reba and Brian sit silently for a minute. "So, you're filming documentaries full-time now?"

"Yes, and I'm really enjoying it. I like interacting with the different people; it makes me feel less…" He couldn't find the right word to finish his sentence.

"Lonely?"

Brian sighs, "Yeah. Well, what about you, a realtor?"

"Yeah, I actually sold Van and Cheyenne the house they live in now."

"Really?"

"Mhm, at first I didn't think they were going to get it because of a feud Cheyenne had with the previous owner, but they got it settled and they love it."

"A feud?"

"Long story, but it's settled and done."

"Well that's great, goes to show how good of a realtor you are."

Reba smiles, "It's nothing; I'm just doing my job."

The young waiter approaches the table. "I hope they drinks were satisfactory, would you like to order now?"

"Yes, I would like the linguini with clam sauce, and what would you like Reba?"

"I'll have the chicken alfredo."

"Will that be all?" Reba and Brian nod. "Alright, I'll be back shortly." The waiter states as he walks away.

"So, what's been going on with you the past four years, other than filming?" Reba asks.

"After we broke up, I tried dating again but got nowhere, so I gave up. I kept myself busy with the commercials, but one day I was rummaging through my old things and found my very first video camera, and that reminded me of my dream to make documentaries. So I finally got the courage to quit my job… For good."

"Wow, that must have been a great feeling."

"Yes, it was. Well, what about you? What have you been up to?"

"Just the usual. Getting up, dealing with the craziness of the day, and then being so exhausted from that and going to bed."

"Well, you've got to love them." Brian stated, hinting that the craziness was her family, which it was.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, although sometimes I feel like running away from it all, but just for a day or two. It seems like I never have time for myself, and to be honest I never really have."

The waiter comes back and brings their food, "here's your chicken alfredo miss, and your linguini with clam sauce sir."

"Thank you very much," Brian says once again as the waiter walks away.

"Wow, this looks great!" Reba says.

"I know, and I bet it's delicious!"

Reba starts to dig into her food and tastes it. "Mmm, Wow!" Reba says with satisfaction.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" For the rest of the evening, Reba and Brian indulge their meals while getting to know each other all over again.

Reba and Brian say their goodbye's on the front porch of her house. "I had a lovely time tonight; we should do it again sometime."

"How about next Friday?" Brian asks quickly.

"I'll check my schedule and let you know." Reba says as she smiles.

"Great, see you on Friday then!" Brian kisses her on the cheek and walks back to his car.

"See you!" Reba shouts to him as he drives away. Reba stands on the porch for a second, remembering the day. _"Brian is so nice, I'm so lucky to have him in my life again."_ She thinks to herself as she turns the doorknob and walks inside.


	4. Take A Risk

"Good morning mom." Cheyenne says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. H.," Van states.

"What are you two doing here this early in the morning?"

"We just wanted to come by and visit before we head to the doctor."

"Why are you guys going to see the doctor? Is something wrong?" Reba says in a worried tone.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. I've just been feeling a little strange lately and I want to get it checked out to make sure it's not serious."

"Smart, I hope you feel better sweetie." Reba states as she hugs Cheyenne.

"I hope so too, my back is starting to hurt from bending down to hold her hair."

"Van!" Cheyenne exclaims as she slaps his chest with the back of her hand.

"Ouch!" Van yells in pain. Reba giggles, and Van looks toward her with the look of pain in his eyes, "It's not funny, that really hurt!"

"Oh, you poor baby!" Reba sarcastically responds. "Cheyenne, want a grapefruit?"

"No thanks, I already ate… Wait, why are you… Oh, the Brian Diet!"

"Brian Diet?" Van and Reba respond simultaneously.

"Yeah… Van, remember how mom went on that diet to look good for Brian?"

"Oh, yeah! I don't get why you're so worried about your looks Mrs. H., Brian must think you're hot or else he wouldn't have asked you out."

Reba looks at him scornfully. "I'm doing this for me and me only!" Reba states, knowing it was a total lie. "Let's move on to another subject."

"Okay… So, has Brian called yet?" Cheyenne asks.

"Not yet, I said that I'd call him and let him know if I'm available on Friday."

"Well, are you?"

Reba hesitates, "I have yet to decide."

Cheyenne shakes her head in disbelief. "Mom, don't you like him?"

"Well of course I do. I'm just nervous. I'm not sure if I even want to be in a relationship right now."

"Mom, what has it been, two years since you've had a relationship? It's time. We want you to be happy."

"I know that Cheyenne, I'm just scared. I was really hurt when everything blew up with Jack, I don't want that to happen again."

"Well, you're never going to find out if it'll happen again if you let this relationship fly over your head…"

Reba hesitates for a second, thinking about what she just said. "You know something; I'm getting sick of you kids knowing everything!" Reba states as she stomps out of the room.

"You're welcome mom." Cheyenne calls out to her. Reba turns around and gives her an angry look before heading up the stairs.

Reba contemplates whether to call or not while pacing back and forth in front of her bed. _"Take a risk Reba! You don't want to look back on regrets."_ Reba finally reaches for the phone and dials his number.

_"Hello?"_ Brian answers in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Brian, this is Reba. I just wanted to call you and say that I'm available on Friday if you still want to go out."

_"Great! They're re-airing Casablanca at the theater. Would you want to go there, or maybe do something else?"_

"That sounds wonderful; I'll look forward to seeing you!"

_"I'll look forward to it also, see you then!"_

"See you!" Reba says as she hangs up the phone. _"Well, that wasn't as hard as it seemed." _She thinks to herself as she walks out of the bedroom and shuts the door behind her.


	5. Perfect

"Where would you like to sit?" Brian asks Reba as they walk down the theater aisle.

"I usually like to sit more towards the back; usually there are less people around."

"I was just thinking the same thing, how about right here in the corner?"

"Perfect," Reba says with a smile as they proceed to walk towards the left corner of the theater.

"Do you want any popcorn?"

"Sure. Get a large, and then we can share."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Okay!" Reba spends the next five minutes watching people pass by and taking their seats. Finally, Reba sees Brian coming down the aisle, "The movie hasn't started yet."

"Good. Sorry I took so long, I had to go to the restroom." Brian states as he kisses her forehead and sits down.

"That's fine; I was kind of starting to feel lonely." Reba states, sliding closer to him and grabbing and handful of popcorn. Brian wraps his arm around her and kisses her cheek as the movie begins.

Reba and Brian stay cuddled together throughout the rest of the movie. "I love this movie," Reba tells Brian as the movie ends. "I wish she never would have gotten on the plane."

"But if she didn't, they both would've been captured and their lives would have been even more miserable."

"I guess you're right." Reba and Brian proceed to walk out of the movie theater. "It's getting kind of chilly." Reba states as she feels the cold air blowing across her skin, making her shiver.

"Here, take this." Brian wraps his black leather jacket around her shoulders.

"That's better, thanks. Reba enters Brian's car. "Where are we going now?"

"We are going to go to my house for dinner. I took the liberty to order for some food to be delivered, I can't cook very well…"

Reba laughs, "Oh well, I'm sure it'll be great!"

"I hope so!" Reba and Brian giggle as they drive away.

"Wow, nice place!" Reba says as they drive into the driveway.

"Thanks, I bought it a couple years ago; it's the best investment I ever made."

Reba and Brian walk up the wooden stairs and enter the cabin. "Wow!" Reba exclaims.

"I know, isn't it great?"

"It's perfect." She says while walking over to the window, noticing the view. "The creek is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Brian wraps his arm around her, and she leans into him. "The sunset is beautiful too."

"Definitely beautiful."

Reba and Brian break apart at the sound of knocking on the door. "Delivery!" The delivery man yells as Brian opens the door. He hands the food to Brian, "That will be $31.95." Brian pulls out his wallet and hands him the money and a $3 tip. "Thank you, have a nice night"

"You too!" Reba and Brian say simultaneously.

Brian walks over to the kitchen table and sits the food down onto it. He reaches into the sack and starts pulling out the boxes. "Let's see… Fried rice, egg rolls, general tso's chicken, kung pao chicken, and fortune cookies."

"Wow, awesome!"

"Yeah, I took a guess and hoped that you would like Chinese."

"I love it!"

"Great! Let's dig in."

"Let's!" Reba and Brian start filling their plates and sit at the kitchen table to eat. "You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble, we could have…"

"I wanted to," Brian cuts her off, "I thought a quiet dinner away from people would be nice."

Reba smiles, "It was so thoughtful of you, thank you." Reba grasps his hand gently, and he returns the gesture.

Reba and Brian continue to eat their meals while talking about how the movie was. "I remember watching that movie when I was a kid," Brian states, "I used to be so disgusted by the kissing!"

Reba laughs, "I guess that would be disgusting to a kid. Casablanca has always been one of my favorites ever since I was a teenager; I would use the phrase, 'Here's looking at you, kid.' a lot with my friends. "

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, but the saying got dull after a while, so I stopped saying it." Reba finishes her dinner and walks over to the window. "I can't get over how amazing this view is; it's so earthy and peaceful."

Brian walks over to her and puts his arm around her waist, "It looks even better with you standing behind it."

Reba turns towards him and smiles, "You're too sweet."

"No, I'm just too honest." He replies. Brian walks over to the end table and turns on the radio, "May I have this dance?"

"You certainly may." Reba replies as she wraps her arms around his neck and starts to sync her body with his.

_"At last, my love has come along…"_

"I love this song, it's so perfect."

Brian looks into her gorgeous blue eyes, "Perfect." They continue to dance in front of the view for the rest of the evening.

"I had a great time tonight; I almost wish it never would have ended." Reba says as she closes the car door and walks up to the front steps of the porch.

"I had a great time too," They hug, feeling the warmth of the other made the hug linger a few seconds. "Well, see you."

"See you… Brian?"

Brian looks back, "Yeah?"

Reba stares into his starry eyes a few seconds before grabbing the collar of his jacket and kissing him softly. The kiss lingers a while before she finally pulls away from him, "Goodnight," she says softly.

"Goodnight," Brian replies as he kisses her cheek and walks away.

_"I'm falling for him, I can feel it."_ She thinks as she walks inside.

"So… How did the date go?" Kyra asks while looking up from the homework she was finishing.

Reba smiles softly, remembering the day. "It went great." She stated as she walks upstairs to her room.

Kyra noticed her tone of voice, "She's falling for him." She says under her breath while re-focusing on her work.


	6. Just A Dream

_"I love you" Reba finally admits to Brian over the phone._

_"…"_

_"Brian?"_

_"…"_

_"Brian?!"_

_"…"_

_"Hello?!" Reba begins to hear heavy breathing, "Brian?!"_

_"Brian has decided to take a long rest."_

_"Who is this?" Reba asks in a calm, but panicked voice._

_"You're worst nightmare."_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Reba wakes up in a panic, with chills running down her spine. _"What was that all about?"_ Reba wonders as she turns off the alarm and slowly sits up in bed. _"Oh well, it was just a dream."_

"Mom, are you alright?" Kyra asks as she walks into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast.

Reba flips over a pancake. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"I heard you whining in your sleep this morning."

"Oh… Sorry. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Kyra sits down at the table, "Oh."

Jake walks in and shocks his mother with his extravagant outfit. "What's with the getup?"

"This?" He asks, smoothing out the wrinkles in his black suit. "It's nothing." Reba gives him a stern look, and Jake starts to panic. "Really! I just wanted to look nice!"

Kyra can tell he's about to crack, "Spill."

Jake gives up, "Alright! Alright! There's this girl and…"

"Girl?" Reba questions.

"Yes, and I thought if I looked nice I would impress her."

"Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Brenda; she's one of my friends that I hang out with in the cafeteria. She's nice."

"Since when did you start liking girls?" Kyra asks.

Jake rolls his eyes and looks toward his mother, "So what do you think of my outfit?"

"Jake, you always dress nice." Reba gestures toward the suit, "This is kind of extreme."

Jake sighs, "Alright, alright." Jake heads back out of the kitchen to go upstairs and change.

"Gee, when did Jake get old enough to like girls?"

"He is a teenager you know." Kyra says.

"I just don't understand why you guys have to grow up so fast!"

"Everyone has to grow; it is a part of life."

Reba gives her an annoyed look, and then focuses her attention back onto the pancake she was making.

HONK. HONK.

"The bus is here!" Reba yells.

Jake walks into the kitchen, "Better?"

Reba is relieved to see Jake dressed into his usual clothes, "Definitely!"

"Bye mom," Kyra and Jake say simultaneously.

"Bye! Have fun at school!" Reba yells as Kyra and Jake walk out the kitchen door.

DING DONG.

Reba races toward the front door to open it. "Hello?"

"Hello, delivery for Mrs. Hart."

"Oh, thank you!" Reba states as she grasps the vase full of roses and closes the door. Reba notices a white card in the center of the bouquet and pulls it out of the beautiful flowers.

_Reba,_

_I thought you would like these. I saw them in the window of a flower shop and I just had to get them for you._

_-Brian_

Reba sits them down onto the coffee table and admires them from afar.

"Roses?! Who got you roses?!" Barbara Jean puffs as she bolts through the door.

Reba turns in shock, "How did you know I got roses?"

"I'm bored, and Brock's away…"

"So…"

"So I was kind of spying on the house."

"Barbara Jean!"

"Well I had nothing else to do, I'm sorry!" Reba shoots her a look of disbelief. "So, who are they from?"

"It's none of your business Barbara Jean! Go home!"

Barbara Jean gives her the infamous puppy eyes, "Please?"

Reba looks at her sternly, and then gives up. "They're from Brian."

"Brian?" Barbara Jean tries to remember, "Brian… Brian… Oh, that Brian!"

"Yeah, I ran into him at the store a couple of weeks ago."

"So, are you guys dating?"

"… We've been on a couple dates."

"This is great!" Barbara Jean squeezes the breath out of her, "Now we don't have to see loneliness in your face anymore!"

Reba gives her a look, and then pushes her away. "Barbara Jean! Go home!"

"Alright! But I want to see this guy to make sure his intentions are good."

Reba watches the door slam shut, "The nerve!" Reba yells in disbelief. Reba once again turns her attention to the beautiful red flowers. Thinking of Brian reminded her of that dream she had a few hours before. So many thoughts and questions ran through her head. _"What did that dream mean?"_ She thought to herself while sitting on the couch_. "Does it mean that I'm falling for him? Does it mean he doesn't feel the same thing? Or does it mean something bad is going to happen?"_ Just the thought of the dream made her get goose bumps. Reba quickly snaps out of her thoughts after realizing how ridiculous she was being for worrying about everything so much. "Time to dust!" She says to herself, picking up the feather duster.


End file.
